This invention relates to substituted pyridopyrimidines which are useful for the treatment of hypertension and congestive heart failure.
These compounds achieve their hemodynamic effects by antagonizing the effects of angiotensin II; the active component of the renin angiotensin system. Angiotensinogen is converted to angiotensin I by the action of the enzyme renin. Angiotensin II (A II) is formed by angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) acting on angiotensin I. A II is a powerful vasoconstrictor and is implicated as the cause of high blood pressure in a number of species including man. A II elicits these vasopressor responses by acting at specific receptor sites. The compounds described in this invention compete with A II for these receptor sites, thus antagonizing the vasopressor effects of A II.
R. S. Boger, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,877, and K. Atwal, in EP 481448 A, describe methylbiphenyl substituted 4-aminopyrimidines. C. Hoornaert, et al. disclose methylbiphenyl 4-pyrimidinone derivatives in EP 500409 A. A. M. Venkatesan, et al. disclose methylbiphenyl substituted quinazolinones in EP 497150 A. A. H. Ratcliffe, et al. disclose methylbiphenyl substituted naphthyridines in EP 516392 A2. E. Allen, et al. describe substituted pyridopyrimidinones in EP 481614 A. J. W. Ellingboe, et al. describe methylbiphenyl substituted pyridopyrimidines in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,699. All of the above are claimed as A II antagonists.
The compounds of this invention differ from the above mentioned prior art, except for the last reference, in that they contain a pyrimidine ring fused to a pyridinone ring, with a methylbiphenyl group attached to the pyridinone ring. The compounds described by E. Allen, et al. in EP 481614 A contain a pyrimidinone ring fused to a pyridine ring, and the methylbiphenyl group is attached to the pyrimidinone ring. The compounds of the present invention differ from those described by J. W. Ellingboe, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,699 in that they contain at least one hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, aldehyde, ketone, or carboxy group on the pyridopyrimidinone ring system.